


Is ‘The way we love you’ a weird title, I think it’s a weird title

by that_pumkinn_melon



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Evan is trans in this, Idk if I should continue this as a series or not, M/M, Multi, Someone helped me write this so I think it’s pretty good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_pumkinn_melon/pseuds/that_pumkinn_melon
Summary: Think about itA POLYAMOROUS RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN MICHAEL, JEREMY, CONNOR, AND EVANb l e s s  ed





	1. Slushies on a Sunday morning

Evan woke up to a nice Sunday morning, still feeling unrefreshed. He yawned, Sitting up in his bed. “Good Morning to my self then..” He said to himself. Getting up slightly to reach his phone, checking it he saw a few messages. 

From: Mamma Bear; Sent 6:35am  
Hello Evan Dearest, I wanted to tell you earlier but, you were fast asleep, I'm going to be working earlier and leaving a little later than I used too, Love you. Also...Your boyfriends are all downstairs.

“WAIT WHAT?!” Evan immediately put his sports bra on since he didn’t have the time to put his binder on and one of Connor’s t-shirts and rushed himself downstairs. And There they were, Michael and Jeremy playing video games, and Connor drawing them. “H-hello?” Evan greated. “Ah! Our prince has woken from his sleepy chambers.” Michael said jokingly causing the other boys look stop what they were doing. “What’s shaken’ bacon?” Connor asked, gesturing him to come over and sit. Evan went to go sit on Connor’s lap “H-How did you guys even get here, more like w-when?”Evan asked in a worried tone. “Don’t worry cutie, it was only a couple hours ago.” Jeremy answered with a grin on his face “W-What?! I’m sorry..” Connor gave Evan a quick peck on his cheek. “Don’t be sorry baby we didn’t mind waiting for you.” “No I should be sorry... I kept you guys waiting...” “Baby no, it’s alright really.” Jeremy reassured. Michael stood up “I have an idea!” He exclaimed “How about we go get some slushies and something to eat to wake Evan up a bit and get everyone out of the “sorry mood”, is that okay with everyone?” 

“Hell yeah!” Jeremy jumped up

“Sure fine with me, how about it baby?” Connor asked Evan.

“Heck yeah I would love to spend some time w-with you guys.” Evan said happily. 

“Well, what are we waiting for. Come on let’s go!” Michael said excitedly 

~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~

“Ah! The sun feels good on my face!” Michael exclaimed, while sucking on a cherry slushie

“Mmhmm~” Jeremy hummed in agreement.  
“You doing alright baby?” Connor asked Evan.  
“Just fine, I love you guys!”. Evan cheered, slurping his grape flavored slushie.

“Love you to baby boy. Connor, Jeremy, and Michael said in unison. The four boys sat on a park bench looking at the sunset. 

 

“AH! BRAINFREEZE, GODDAMNIT!” Evan yelled, making the other boys giggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OWO THANK S FOR READING OOF


	2. not an actual chapter oof

Well Would you look at that over 100 hits and 3 kudos...

 

OMG OKAY IM SO HAPPY RN TYSM <333

SO SINCE THIS GOT NOICED I DECIDED

I WILL BE CONTINUING THIS <3  
NEXT PART SHOULD BE UP AROUND A COUPLE OF MONTHS...oof 

BUT TRUST ME YOU WILL HAVE THE NEXT PART

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU SO MUCH <33333


	3. Another author’s note

So...heyyyyyyy guysss, you’re probably wondering where in the actual hell is the next chapter well I’ve been really busy lately on my Tumblr and other stuff so I can’t assure you it will be out soone but I can guarantee you it will be out around early-mid summer, thanks for your patience 

 

Sincerely,  
(ME) Ron

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to fuck I’m gonna do something with this I promise


End file.
